Kaneshiro Clan
The Kaneshiro Clan '(カネシロ イチゾク, ''Kaneshiro Ichizoku) '''is a seclusive clan that live in the forest that surrounds Konohagakure. All members born into the clan have the chance to possess one Byakugan and one Kenshōgan, two kekkei genkai. The Byakugan gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, while the Kenshōgan allows them to see their opponents upcoming attacks, however the Kenshōgan can be easily interrupted, and is difficult to master use of. Background The Kaneshiro clan are descendants from the Ōtsutsuki clan, like the Hyūga clan, specifically from Kayoko Ōtsutsuki lineage. As a result, they are also distant cousins of the Hyūga, Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Kaguya clans. They were at one point in history, one of the largest clans living in the forest surrounding Konohagakure, but were mostly killed by Orochimaru, who at the time wanted the Kenshōgan possessed by the Kaneshiro clan members. Their existence is not known by most people outside of their clan. Unlike the Hyūga clan, whom they most closely resemble due to both clans having the Byakuagn, the Kaneshiro clan do not split themselves into two different branches. The clan originates from Kayoko Ōtsutsuki, a celestial being who was the daughter of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and Umeji, a human from no known clan. Together they had multiple children, who were Celestial Being-Human Hybrids. The clan grew to be quite large compared to other clans living in the forest, however a few years ago, at an unknown time, they were nearly all killed by Orochimaru, who sought out their Kenshōgan at the time. Most of the clan members were murdered during the attack, including adults and children. Only a handful of 11 members were able to survive the attack, and relocated. To this day they are still trying to rebuild, with just 19 members. Through unknown circumstances, some of the surviving members of the clan are completely Celestial beings, some members are completely Human, and some are Celestial Being-Human Hybrids. Being one of the largest and well-developed clans living in the forest surrounding Konohagakure, they thrive to show that they can still be as good as the hidden villages despite their solitude, going as far as to have their own academy, and hold Chuunin-Exams for the clan members. Abilities Like the Hyūga clan, the Kaneshiro clan have access to the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fogs Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, its flow, as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. Also through the teaching of a Hyūga clan member who once joined the ranks of the Kaneshiro clan, they are also instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Kaneshiro clan members, like Hyūga clan members, tend to have excellent chakra control. Unlike the Hyūga clan, the Kaneshiro possess the Dojutsu called the Kenshōgan. The Kenshōgan is a dojutsu that is awakened when it's user first experiences real pain, for example stabs, cuts, multiple hits from attacks, etc, and from that point onward can be activated and deactivated at will. It allows it's user to see their opponents upcoming attacks, giving them time to defend themselves. The downside of the Kenshōgan however, is that it requires great focus to use, and can be easily interrupted if it's user takes any significant damage during its use. Because of this, Kaneshiro clan members are usually trained to focus during fights, and have significant pain tolerance. The Kenshōgan can also only work on the attacker being visible to the Kaneshiro member. Thus, with some users born bearing both the Kenshōgan and the Byakugan, they can be used in conjunction with each other to great effect. Leaders * Kayoko Ōtsutsuki: Former Leader * Umeji Kaneshiro: Former Leader * Kibō Kaneshiro: Former Leader *Atarashī Kaneshiro: Current Leader *Raion Kaneshiro: Clan Heiress Other Notable Clan Members * Kyōryoku Kaneshiro was the wife of Kibō Kaneshiro, and the mother of their three children, Bukiyōna, Raion and Atarashī Kaneshiro * Raion Kaneshiro is one of the daughters of Kyōryoku and Kibō Kaneshiro * Bukiyōna Kaneshiro is the only son of Kyōryoku and Kibō Kaneshiro, and was the clan heir, before defecting * Hōrō-sha Kaneshiro left the clan with the goal of spreading the word of the clan's existence, however planned on returning afterwards. She left before Orochimaru's attack years ago, and has not been seen or heard from since Trivia * Kaneshiro means "golden castle" in Japanese